Catch a Glimpse
by RueEmerson
Summary: One-shot immediately following the 19th season finale in which Peter finds comfort in the arms of his girlfriend.


**_A/N: I'm fascinated that there are few glimpses into Peter's life so I took liberty to draft one of my own._**

Shiann Pryor rolled her eyes as she clicked through the digital portfolio on her laptop. Photographing events could be a challenge when people were always trying to duck out of the frame.

She was starring images to work up for the magazine when her cell startled her out of her zone.

"Pryor here," Shiann absently answered as she zoomed in on one particular series.

"Shi, there's been an incident," Sergeant Odafin Tutuola quietly told her.

She immediately stilled at the sound of Fin's voice. They had been introduced years ago at a cyber seminar through his son Ken; more recently she'd seen Fin when she had stopped by the precinct to drop off a flash drive for ADA Peter Stone in one of SVU's joint investigations.

Fin had grinned at her when her and Peter's fingers had lingered in the handoff and she'd blushed like a teenage schoolgirl being caught by her father.

"What happened?" she almost whispered. Fin calling her meant something had gone down and her mind raced through all the most horrific scenarios with Peter being dead topping the list. His line of work made him a target, which he always downplayed.

"Peter's sister was gunned down in front of him," Fin replied. Shiann gasped in dismay. Fin briefly explained about the kidnapping and cartel raid before adding they'd dropped Peter off at his office.

"I'm on my way," she said after she recovered from the initial shock.

* * *

Shiann strode into the Manhattan district attorney's office building 15 minutes later.

Peter was on his couch with his head in his hands. Her heart hurt for him. Pamela had been his world even if she didn't know who he was half the time.

Shiann wordlessly joined him on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. He started to speak, tears streaming down his face.

"Her last words … She called out my name," Peter cried, choking up as he buried his face in her neck. Shiann held him tight and stroked his head.

"I'm so sorry, Peter," she softly said. Fin had told her there was nothing differently that could have done, that Pamela had been at the mercy of the SWAT team's decisions.

* * *

They rode in silence to his apartment. Shiann was insistent accompanying Peter home and making sure he was okay. He unlocked the door and didn't even bother flipping on a light.

She followed him straight to his bedroom, where he discarded his briefcase before numbly sitting down on the bed. She urged him to change out of his work attire before moving towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, wanting to give him a private moment. She wandered into the living room and quickly texted Fin to let him know she had escorted Peter home. Fin texted back to indicate she could call on any of them if Peter needed.

She re-entered the bedroom a few minutes later to find Peter sitting in the same spot, but this time with a t-shirt and sleep pants on.

"I just keep replaying it," he hoarsely said. Shiann stood in front of him and gathered him close.

"You need to get some rest, babe," she gently said. He complied by getting into bed, but not before grabbing her hand.

"Stay with me tonight," Peter pleaded. Shiann gave him a half smile.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving," she replied.

She made quick work of her clothes and pulled on one of his t-shirts from the hamper before slipping under the covers and wrapping herself around him.

* * *

Peter thrashed in bed, haunted by a nightmare turned reality, startling Shiann out of her slumber. She sleepily reached for him and cradled him until his whimpers subsided.

Later, in the wee hours of the morning, he came to with thoughts of his sister on his mind. Liv had been right that he couldn't have done anything differently, but it didn't make him feel any better. Pam had died an unnatural death and he knew it would weigh on him for the rest of his life.

Shiann still peacefully asleep next to him shifted, derailing his train of thought to her.

They had met in a chance encounter eight months ago when she'd been on a photo shoot at the facility where Pam had lived.

In the weeks following they had chatted over text, often late at night. That had segued into catching lunch when their schedules allowed and even a ball game or two. When he was roped into a black-tie event through work, she had agreed to go as his date and help him schmooze. Occasionally she'd come to his apartment with takeout and watched old westerns with him.

He caressed her cheek as he took a good look at her. This was the first time she had been in his bed. The few times they had made out, she had put on the brakes before they got too far. He respected her boundaries, which in retrospect made him appreciate her even more.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Shiann stirred and pressed into him. He couldn't resist kissing her, and she drifted into consciousness, kissing him back.

Peter deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, the evidence of his desire against her thigh. She lifted her leg over his hip, bringing him flush with her core.

He moaned before breaking their kiss, rolling her onto her back, and settling over her. Shiann, fully awake now, gazed at him with what he could only describe as adoration. She grazed her fingertips along the back of his neck and under his shirt.

"Shi?" he huskily asked, wanting permission to proceed or orders to stop. She responded by tugging up the hem of his shirt. He gratefully yanked it over his head before helping her remove hers and tossing it aside.

She ran her hands over the plane of his chest and taut abdomen before pushing at his sleep pants. He shoved them down and kicked them off while she shimmied out of her panties.

He settled over her once more, but resisted the urge to bury himself in her, instead bracing his weight on his forearms and questioningly looking into her face once again as if to make sure she still wanted this.

She brought up her knees in invitation and dragged his head down for another kiss. He obliged as he slid into her.

* * *

When Peter woke to dawn's early light streaming through the window, he realized he was alone. His heart sank as he wondered if Shiann had regretted their lovemaking.

Then he heard the toilet flush, and she returned to the bedroom, having donned his t-shirt again as a nightshirt. She climbed into bed and snuggled against to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her half on top of him and nosing her hair. She let out a breathy giggle when situated her knee between his thighs and came in contact with his morning arousal.

She shifted in his embrace, straddling his waist and peering down at him with a shit-eating grin.

"Evidence would seem to indicate you're awfully happy to see me, Counselor," she playfully said, deliberately ignoring the fact that she had been comforting him in his sorrow just hours before.

He lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head to side as if to debate, but the sparkle in his eyes and hands on her hips betrayed him.

"An eyewitness account would say you have too many clothes on," he countered.

"And what else would this witness say?" she asked, mimicking him by lifting an eyebrow and cocking her head to one side.

Before he could respond, his cell phone dinged.

"Sounds like we will have to take a recess," she kidded. She started to ease off him but he held her steadfast. Not taking his eyes off her, he snatched his phone from the bedside stand and quickly silenced it.

"Overruled," he said, surging up to capture her lips in his.


End file.
